


That's Wasn't Dark

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Spoilers for A Heist With Markiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Eric went on a Heist with Markiplier and ended up encountering Dark, except that wasn't Darkiplier
Relationships: Yancy | The Prisoner/Eric Derekson
Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	That's Wasn't Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

> For the sake of the story, lets say Eric played through AHWM. This story and my Yancy is Eric’s Oldest brother are apart of a series so come of the things mentioned in this might not make sense. This story was inspired by: https://thegirlwhoescapedgallifrey19.tumblr.com/post/188853678488/impersonator-ahwm-theory on Tumblr

Date: 06/11/19  
Time: 7:35 pm - 9:04 pm

Yancy was confused when Eric grabbed his left arm and started to make notes in a notebook he pulled out of _nowhere_, looking at Yancy's tattoo every now and then. He had no idea where it had come from even though he felt like he should. He always had the tattoo on the side of his neck but the ones on his knuckles and the one of his left arm and appeared shortly after he had gone to prison. 

"Matthew really outdid himself this time. I wonder if the fans have realised they didn’t actually see Dark in ending 6. I have to say being eaten by worm things, crushed by a boulder and being shot out of a cannon was rather painful,” Eric mutter jotting down a few more notes ignoring the confused looks he was getting from the 'main' egos

Yancy found the smile on Mark's face was unsettling and creepy and made him want to run and hide but he couldn't due to Eric's grip on his wrist. 

“What do you mean Eric? Who’s Matthew?” Yancy questioned starting at his little brother, he had been acting strange since they had walked into the meeting room, wanting to show Yancy and Illinois the "Murder list" and they had found themselves two years in the past. In the middle of the meeting room. Dark had looked like he wanted to murder Eric for what he was saying about Celine being a cold calculating bitch who would do anything and hurt anyone to get what she wanted.

Eric hadn't seemed scared or concerned. 

“Matthew is the one who created us. Well done Mark, you managed to convince me and any of the fan’s that you actually were Dark,” Eric answered absentmindedly as he turned to look at Mark whose grinned was frankly unnerving as his eyes turned black and red and his image cracked. The person standing behind him was surrounded by a red aura. Yancy shivered. 

“**Thank you. Good to know it worked. I was trying to be convincing**. It was Matthew’s idea,” Mark answered, his two-toned voice sending shivers down Yancy and Illinois spines, there was something threatening about Mark and they weren't quite sure what it was. He had always seemed perfectly approachable and had never come off as threatening in the slightest. Until now. 

“You were. I wonder if they’ll notice the difference but then again. I didn’t notice it. Likely due to the white suit. You're scarily good at pretending to be Dark. Its kind of alarming really,” Eric replied Yancy and Illinois shared a look wondering what Eric was talking about, they knew there were some things they hadn't been told yet. Hopefully, they would be filled in soon. 

“No, I’m just good at pretending to be Dad. It's not the first time I’ve had to do it. Gotta say though it was a lot of fun and it _has_ been a long time,” Mark replied he looked incredibly pleased with himself, his double still that unsettling grin on his face. It made Yancy's skin crawl. There was something predatory about it and made it more comfortable than he could care to admit. 

“What are you talking about Eric?” Illinois asked cautiously, Eric looked at him, blinking a few times and grabbed Ben's arm with a pleading look. Ben sighed and nodded, he couldn't say no to that look. Ben projected a screen above the table, opening A Heist With Markiplier on YouTube. Yancy and Illinois watched in fascination as they went through each video making decisions Eric grinned when they all chose "All Sneaky Like"

Eric didn't say anything, letting Bim, Dark, Wilford, Ed, Host, Yancy and Illinois chose which path Ben clicked on. It was amusing watching them to react to Mark constantly insisting on splitting upm getting him and themselves killed not once but _twice. _The only time he spoke up was to tell them to choose "split up" before the sewer. He sat back and watched their reaction. 

It was obvious it wasn't the Dark in the room with them. He started to notice subtle differences. Mark really _was_ a good actor. They were far too distracted by the white suit and what he was saying to really notice that something wasn't right. There was only a _slight_ amount of blue, the glitch effects were mostly red. If it had really been Dark then his aura would have been red and blue.

Ben paused the video and turned to look at Mark who was watching them with that creepily predatory look and unsettling smile. A cold chill of fear shot down Illinois spine. Not much could scare him but there was something... unnerving about that look. Mark's double flickered before disappearing and the cold fear and tension in the room disappeared making the egos present blink in confusion.

Dark was staring at Mark in wonder, he had known Mark was _good_ but hadn't thought his friend was _that_ good at pretending to be him. He had actually felt nerves and tense. If _that_ was what people felt when they first met him then he could blame them for being nerves, stuttering mess that couldn't string two sentences together let alone form the correct words

Normally he used it to his advantage but gods it made him feel uncomfortable. Likely not as uncomfortable as it was for the egos but it was unpleasant. 

“That, is what I’m talking about. That wasn’t Dark in the video. Ben, search A Date With Markiplier. There are two videos in that series that should show you what I mean,” Eric explained, Ben nodded and opened two more tabs quickly searching how to get to the two videos Eric was after. It was only _after_ Ben had played the two videos several times did they realise what Eric was getting at. 

They hadn't been Dark in the "Ignorance Is Bliss" ending of A Heist With Markiplier but Mark. They _knew_ he was an actor whose particular special ability was to become whatever character he was playing. So much so they wouldn't realise they were talking to Marcus. They had fallen for his act. They had believed he _was_ Dark in AHWM. 

“I’d have to ask Matthew but I’m guessing AHWM is before ADWM. The reason for going on the date is because you didn’t manage to steal the "box”. You're wearing almost the exact same suit in AHWM as you are in a ADWM,“ Eric commented, Mark laughed and nodded. Matthew had told him this was before ADWM even though Mark hadn't recorded it yet. 

That was the strange thing about the UpsideDown, things happened out of order. They were...outside of time. Time pasted faster in the UpsideDown then it did the Human World, one month in the human world was 20 years in the UpsideDown because of this Google had two clocks and calendars. That way they wouldn't lose track of time, which was an easy thing to do.

It was disconcerting at time. Mark had no idea what happened in ADWM because he hadn't recorded it yet but it _had_ happened for Eric and the other egos. He knew it wouldn't be long before he and Dark caught up with things.

"I would think so. ADWM hasn’t happened for me yet but it has for Eric. It's one downside of being tossed around like a pinball in an arcade machine. I can either end up in the future or the past. This is the future. ADWM hasn’t happened for me or Dark yet. We’ll return to our correct time soon enough. Its something you get used to. It happens with alarming regularity,” Mark answers grinning, Dark nodded.

Eric watched as the egos continued to play through AHWM, offering clues when they started to struggle. He did remind them they could "go back" to the previous video if they happened to die and go to the other path. It was something he greatly enjoyed. He knew Matthew was going to be pleased. There was a lot more he needed to tell Yancy and Illinois but that could wait until Dark and Mark were back and completely caught up on recent events.

He couldn’t help but wonder if things were always going to be this crazy or if they were going to settle down a little. He didn’t really know and that what made it so interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This story is also posted on Tumblr


End file.
